


Ryan makes a private post to Sam

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [247]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	Ryan makes a private post to Sam

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

[current; locked to [](https://sam-worthington.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sam_worthington**](https://sam-worthington.dreamwidth.org/)]

Uhhh, Sir? I'm really sorry about this, but I think I may have just signed you up for [pistols at dawn](http://ryan-kwanten.dreamwidth.org/5040.html?thread=6320#cmt6320) with Alex...

[Sam's response](https://ryan-kwanten.dreamwidth.org/5190.html#comments)


End file.
